Episode 9845 (12th August 2019)
Plot Nick reluctantly accepts Derek's low offer of £10,000 for the Underworld site. The factory rebuild is estimated at £100,000. Vicky looks forward to spending the afternoon with Robert, until she finds out he only has a baby shopping trip in mind. Gary hires Ed to oversee the rebuilding. Emma is devastated to learn that her dad's cancer has spread to his liver and nothing can be done for him. Dev and Asha return from India as Ravi is on the mend. Aadi stays on for a while longer. Dev reports to Mary that Asha isn't any better and spent the whole trip in her bedroom. He doesn't know what she gets up to and is very worried. Maria gives Emma the strength to sit at her dying father's bedside, saying she'll regret it forever if she doesn't. Adam does some digging on Derek and warns Sarah that his track record shows him to be a poor businessman. Emma's dad drifts in and out of consciousness. He comes to long enough to tell his daughter that he has always loved her like she was his own. Emma doesn't understand. Vicky continues to stall Jed over Ireland, while Tyler remains totally opposed to the idea. Robert winds Jed up by butting into his conversation with Tyler to make digs. Eventually he touches a nerve and Jed punches him in the face. Carla meets with Jo Lafoe again to say whether she'll work for her. Vicky tells Robert that Ireland will depend on what happens between them. Emma calls her mum in Australia to see if she knows what her dad meant. Dev joins Steve and Tim in the hot tub before checking in with Evelyn. He leaps out of the tub, a man possessed, when Tim makes a comment about Evelyn running a gambling empire from the shop. Ed takes Seb on as a labourer. Seb expects to be fired when he finds out Gary is in charge but Gary has no objection to his employment. Sarah tells Gary that she still doesn't trust him an inch. Gary threatens to call off the deal if she doesn't change her tune. Emma is devastated when her mother confirms that John Brooker isn't her biological father. When her mum rings back, Audrey picks up Emma's phone and is startled to see a familiar face in the caller ID - it's Fiona Middleton. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Doctor - Jowanna Rose *John Brooker - Noel White *Jed Moss - Branwell Donaghey *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Corridor and room 10 *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma receives news that her dad’s cancer is terminal; and Robert takes Vicky on a shopping trip. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,478,563 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes